dkcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mudhole Marsh
Difficulty: *Safe (No wrong warp): 5/10 *Safe (Dixie wrong warp): 6/10 *Optimal (Manhole): 10/10 Any% Safe (No wrong warp) Safe (Dixie wrong warp) Notes *The Dixie wrong warp is about 3 seconds slower than the Diddy one, but is also much easier to execute. DIXIE WRONG WARP TUTORIAL (BY CRYPTICJACKNIFE) Things That Matter ------------------- *The Cannonball - Grab it on your way through and meander on over to the other side of the cannon. If you aren't consistent with jumping onto the cannon platform without activating it, you can always just jump above it and throw it onto the platform, it'll make it and it won't screw it up. What is imperative though is that the cannonball MUST be at least halfway across the platform, so you need to kind of chance it by throwing it. *The Three Beetles - Run as far onto the platform as you can, kill the first with your cannonball, then jump on third, and swap to Dixie as soon as you hit the ground. Grab the one you just knocked down and clash it with the other. Now they will be reset. Run into the one you aren't holding when it is recovering and you will be holding nothing. *The Throw - You want the cannon to be off screen as much as possible during this whole trick. Go to just left of the cannonball, turn left, throw. No need to swap to Diddy to get the trick working, but it is better to have Diddy in front for Rambi Rumble. Optimal (Manhole) Additions *At 0:03, roll down to the platforms below. Note that this is prone to random failure, and a lot of players opt out of it (Saves ~.15s). *At 0:09 (1st eagle pit), roll into the water under the 2nd platform, then roll across the next platforms. To perform the initial roll, release Y after killing the first beetle, and repress Y once you're past the chest (Saves ~.45s). *At 0:17, roll over the gap between the 2 platforms instead of jumping over it. A good way to be consistent with this is to let go of the d-pad for a split second before landing on the first platform (Saves ~.2s). *For the 2nd eagle pit right after, do not take the invincibility barrel. Instead, do the jumps and rolls shown above (Saves ~4s). **If you are not comfortable with this method, but feel that taking the invincibility barrel is too slow, go to the More Strats section below. *At 0:25, roll from the very edge into the Flitter, and then into the water. Jump out and try to avoid grabbing the chest (Saves ~.6s, or ~.5s if you grabbed the chest). *At 0:31, it is possible to not use the jump button on the eagles and still make it. If you want to be semi-safe, only jump on the last one. (Saves ~.1s to ~.2s, depending on how often you use the jump button). *Wrong warp out of the stage with Diddy (Saves ~12s). MORE STRATS *'None of these strats are faster than in the optimal video; they are a good middle ground between safety and speed.' *For the 1st eagle pit, roll under the 3rd platform (Saves ~.3s over safe, loses ~.15s over optimal). *For the 2nd eagle pit, jump onto the two Mini Neckys at the beginning (Loses ~.25s over optimal). At the end, jump onto the final Mini Necky, instead of jumping over him (Loses ~.2s over optimal). Overall, this is still ~3.5s faster than taking the invincibility barrel. *For the midpoint section, roll over the gap between the platforms and avoid grabbing the chest after (Saves ~.3s over safe, loses ~.3s over optimal). DIDDY WRONG WARP TUTORIAL (BY REFLECTED) Things That Matter ------------------- *The Cannonball - This is the most important part; it will dictate whether or not you will actually get the trick. There are three beetles on the platform which are walking towards you. The first beetle has an ID1, the 2nd ID2, and the 3rd ID3. The whole goal of the throw is to ensure that the 3rd beetle spawns as ID4. This is where the cannonball comes into play. When the cannonball clashes with a beetle, it will temporarily take the "next available ID." For instance, if you've ONLY just seen the first two beetles and haven't loaded the 3rd beetle (it hasn't walked onto the screen) and you throw the cannonball to have it clash before the 3rd beetle walks on the screen, then the clash will take ID3, resulting in the next beetle having ID4. Thus, the whole point of the throw is to ensure that the cannonball clashes with the first beetle BEFORE the 3rd beetle comes onto the screen. *The Clash - Nothing too special here, just clash roughly where the cannonball is. There isn't a strict position of where you need to make the invisible barrel. *The Invisible Barrel - Once you get invisible barrel, walk far enough to the right so you can see the mosquito on the right side of the screen. *The Throw - Make sure you have the red flower-ish thing on the bottom left side actually on the screen. There really is no precision on how far left you go in the air, just make sure that the red flower is on the screen and throw the invisible barrel in the air. *The Land - Like other wrong warps, you want to minimize the amount of times you press "right." Land on the beetle to kill it, tap right to just grab the cannonball and then just walk into the cannon. *If you're having troubles executing this glitch, there are two main reasons why you will fail. During the initial throw, you will probably have moved too quickly to the right, resulting in spawning the 3rd beetle too quickly. You also might be too slow. If the cannonball hits the ground, it will lose its ID, resulting in the 3rd beetle spawning as ID3. The last way to fail is simply not having the red flower on the screen when throwing the invisible barrel. ------------------- Additional Info *If you still can't do the Diddy wrong warp, then you can check out this video on throws. It demonstrates good throws/movement vs bad throws/early beetle loading. *There is a VERY BIG emphasis on getting the throw correct in the beginning, otherwise the IDs won't align and you will miss the trick. *If you still have trouble with the wrong warp, get the DKC2 Lua ID Script and play with the timing yourself. 102% Category:Krazy Kremland Category:Level